Prometheus (Mangetsu20)
Prometheus (プロメテウス, Purometeusu) is the Fire Dragon Slayer of the current generation of Dark Guild Hunters, Crime Sorcière. He is the inheritor of the flames of Natsu Dragneel whom had died in the Tartaros Guild attack over three hundred years ago and has since been born with the rare ability to use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Appearance Prometheus is a solidly light complexioned adult with a surprising lack of scars on his person despite his arduous conflicts and trials he underwent over the course of his life. With crimson hair that is slick back over his crown that complement his mutually hued eyes and sharp brows he emulates the kind of power he's been born with most of his life. Both his mere appearance and presence is enough to cause most people who know of his organization to think of nothing but fear and intimidationg whenever he's around. His normal style of clothing is quite befitting of his original heritage. Wearing an ordinary white muscle shirt with a necklace usually draping from his neck, he has casual dark jeans and sneakers as his choice in wear while adopting a long-sleeved unbuttoned fur-collared coat. Despite none of it seemingly benefitting his abilities, he said that it soothes him to wear something to give him a mellow mood. Other than that he just thinks of it as stylish. Personality Unusually mellow is the default emotion for Prometheus. Having come to terms with the harshness of his reality and the little to no answers that the world can provide him, his emotional disposition flows as much as he does from one incident and conflict to the next. Coming to terms that not every problem can be solved today and is best left for tomorrow's him, he only becomes excited when something truly unprecedented is thrust his way. In this respect he is easily befriended and can be get along with due to his chill attitude that he retains for the majority of the time both on and off duty. Despite the hot blood that can burn inside of him Prometheus is surprisingly composed and capable of reining his most violent tendencies when it's called for. However, when on a job, Prometheus switches between two main emotions. Taunting boredom and aggressive pleasure. The prior is only due to the astounding strength and skill he's been awarded for nearly two decades of hard training under a skilled Fire Mage Master. More often than not he keeps a bored stoic visage if only to frustrate his enemies, bringing out their full power or making them do something stupid. Either way gives him a sardonic sense of amusement that he often attributes to their inability to muster up the power or use their head to combat him effectively. The thrill is often far off the distance, close enough to see and unable to be reached in his eyes. For that he will often do some foolish things if only to get within a razor's edge of excitement. But when it does come to him, Prometheus' entire demeanor changes into a feral blood pumping fervor. Pulling out any and all stops to fight the obstacle in front of him, he rarely holds back unless he feels the advantage would lean too much in his favor to be seen. If he sees no any other way he will fight full power and use any or all trump cards that he has in his possession. A challenge hungry adrenaline junky who only gets a taste of danger and genuine thrill, Prometheus will yearn to gain any sense of adventure that can put him closer to death's door or give him that sense of true battle he rarely gets. Synopsis: Affiliations: Background Prometheus was born alone. It was the one thing he could be certain of in that he knew nothing of his parents or what counted as family. The onlycertainty that he had them was what was found among the ashes of conflict that riddled his birthplace. Stella, a land that had kept the grip of its sister nation Iceberg at bay had been long deadlocked in a publicly Cold War that had been underhandedly combatting each other for centuies after the peace treaty had come into effect. Because of this, Prometheus lost his parents -whom had belonged with a military regimen stationed in the city he was born in- to a violent bombing done by a third party on behalf of Iceberg. It was only thanks to the kindness of strangers that he was able to survive. Brought into a slum community that wasn't as devastated by the explosion, Prometheus was taught how to read, write and communicate by his adoptive father, Struger, and was helped by his peer-like siblings. Despite feeling lost and empty inside, he cherished the times he possessed with those who surrounded him and comforted him. When he found out in pure accident that he could create magical flames from his body and spew them like a salamander they had all but realized they hadn't given him a proper name other than offhanded nicknames. It was through the reading of an old text that the boy chose the name Prometheus, finding both important and ironic significance to that he was touched by the gods and given the ability to produce flames on his own. The fact he was never ostricized or slandered for possessing such abilities comforted him, only that Struger warned him about showing it openly in case spies from either their own country or Iceberg would take advantage of it. On the eigth year of his life, he found out the hard way that was easier said than done. When a large fire breathing serpent entered their home, having wandered off from its more natural predatory tracks it assaulted their home. Barely able to flee, Prometheus found one of his siblings in jeopardy puts himself in between the wyvern creature. For the first time he finds himself able to swallow flames from another being, enhancing his powers to the point he himself is draped in tongues of wild orange-gold-red colors. While his family was awestruck and amazed, he made use of his newfound power to bludgeon the animal till it slithered away. It was only on this day that a spy on behalf of Iceberg had witnessed it and made aware to his superiors the rare find. Plans would be made to not only establish a foothold within their dreaded sister nation but also acquire this new Fire Drake Avatar. Months later, Prometheus would be found admist a battlefield when he woke up. Not only are the townspeople being massacred in droves but the Iceberg Mages were spreading a dreadful chill in the air colder than any night spent in Stella's desert climate. Horrified by what he saw the young boy went to find his family only to see them frozen and shattered among the ground. Amongst the cold he found flames and ate what he could find, amassing himself enough power to unleash an ungodly roar that enveloped the city in a wilfire that killed the surprised mages before they could properly defend themselves. Among the ashes, Prometheus fled, too afraid to stay and too ashamed to even say goodbye to the only thing closest to kin he knew. Over a year he spent running across the wastes of Stella, avoiding both Stella enforcers and Iceberg agents aimed on capturing him. It was only through the happenstance that he entered Bosco that he encountered her. A young woman by the name of Jasmine Brimstone, leader of the Crime Sorcière Guild. Narily caught by Stella Mages at the same time Iceberg agents attempted to swoop him out from their clutches, Jasmine intervened and effortlessly beat them back, taking him under her custody for the last time they'd see either of them. Fleeing to Wandering Isle, their HQ, she'd find out his name and his Slayer nature after a bit of coaxing through patience and empathy. The boy spent a good time grieving when he unfurled the barriers between himself and the woman, the other members guarded their expectations and reactions to being in the presence of a Slayer. But overtime, Prometheus would be taught through texts and a skilled Fire Wizard in how to use his Magic both responsibly and innovatively. In less than two decades Prometheus built up a reputation and skill in his abilities that earned him both respect and fear of equal measure in the magical world. The only thing that he ever yearned other than thrill and adventure is the knowledge of his birth parents and why he was given such power. Despite encountering others like him he is just left with more questions than answers. Despite this, Prometheus' yearn for justice, fun and discovery can never be quenched even as he matured into adulthood. Treating Jasmine like a big sister of his who didn't treat him like a child but as a member of their team only encouraged his wild independant behavior. But at the end of every day, he'd come home and treat them like real family, just like the ones who filled the void in his heart. Natural Skills & Abilities Voluminous Magical Power: For being a fully realized Dragon Slayer, the Fire Drake achieved a level of power that few in the world of advanced and modernized magi can contend with. The mere sight of it can invoke hysteria or palpable fear in those of less than qualified power or steeled nerves. It isn't uncommon for those with incapable strength to pass out just by him jettisoning his power in their midst. *''' Magical Aura Mastery': Only with the help of awakening his potential through years of discovery and channeling his power in new unique ways, the Salamander can either choose to release his power like a rivuletting flame or an explosive discharge that can shatter, incinerate and scald his surroundings with extreme prejudice. Altering the scale of his Ethernano emission can create either a subtle warmth that can be comforting to be around or becoming uncomfortably scorched just being within his presence. Coming with even the experience to not harm those he cherishes, the flames of his own magical energies can choose what is friend and what is foe, making it an easily malleable and manipulative force unlike most Slayer magics known to man. '''Drake Style Fighter': Through the employment of a fighting style that can adapt with every form of magic he wishes to use, like the change of colors flames can be adjusted through, was defined by his Master to be the Shifting Tongues Katas. The primary one he uses simply known as the Burning Bats uses his body parts as bludgeoning tools that are augmented by jetting plumes of flames that burn and propel himself into the point of impact while also adjusting his position on the battlefield accordingly. For this to work he whips his limbs around almost like flails, distributing the maximum amount of physical pressure to be enhanced by his adept use of Ethernano to explosively connect with every touch he can land. Able to use only his legs while pocketing his hands, Prometheus can arrange the amount of force to simply render his enemies unconscious or apply enough pressure to blow off the foundations of buildings. The second Katas he applies is called the Pyro Palms, using graceful footwork and swift motion coupled with precise jabs, pressure strikes and palm thrusts. Through aforementioned use of fluid movement and quick throttling gestures that Prometheus can even redirect and deflect some kinds of Magic, barring his opposite element that is Water or Ice types of Magic. This makes it a perfect defensive and counteroffensive style to combat more skilled hand-to-hand fighters while also targeting their anatomical weaknesses in their physiology. By hitting Ethernano ports within limbs, Prometheus can sear them shut or cause them to combust from the inside. Hitting the core of a Mage's body, the heart, or the abdomen's center he can cause a spontaneous combustion occur within their body directly. Through the use of his digits he can create jet hot blades that can counter highly efficient magic weapons or melt common steel, and by the extension of his palm thrusts he can discharge large plumes of flames that can engulf a wide radius, potentially reducing enemies to ashes or inflicting high yields of scalding damage to their body. The third Katas is known as the Hot Wings, often mocked for its ridiculous name but is incredibly appropriate for his use of dragonic wings that sprout from his back and enable him to fight in the air. While technically able to fly at will through the use of propulsory fire from any point of his body, these wings allow him free rein over the air, levitating and maneuvering in manners he ordinary cannot without them. Using them as impromtu shields, blades and an extra pair of hands, Prometheus can gather and unleash a fervent amount of flames while using this style to be unleashed with an aerodynamic kick boxing style that can eliminate the surroundings fairly easy. The fourth Katas was named the Clawed Talons, a remark for using all fours in his more feral attempt of combat that is reminiscent to a dragon. Combining the wings he can exude with all limbs moving like a wild beast, he moves several times faster and does sweeping gestures that can cut as much as it discharges walls of malleable flames. Stretching out his limbs he can create tangible Solid Flames that can burn or crush whatever it comes into contact with. Able to create large scaled circles with this Katas he can arrange for citywide blazing spells to be enacted against his foes. Despite his rabid means of combat this is when Prometheus is in most control over his actions and able to adjust his means of fighting to fit the kind of opponent he is facing. The Fifth Katas is one that relies on pure propulsionary power is the Jet Fist. By angling directional discharges of magic from any point of his body he can veer from freefall or bounce away from hitting a wall, Prometheus can alter the course of his own body and empower his strikes to pummel his enemies with relentless tenacity. Meant to smash rather than burn, it is a fast style of combat that Prometheus has more often than not ended fights in mere blinks of the eye. Dragon Lungs: As attributed to his Slayer nature, Prometheus has an unnatural amount of lung space to the point where his chest can be seen as bloating when inhaling large amounts of air. Other than being able to have a large amount of air intake is the unique property if "eating" magic. Contrary to popular belief where the Slayer keeps his magic isn't within the stomach but within his cardiovascular system. As such, it is through this method that the rest of his body can readily absorb the Ethernano of which he eats, Fire being his prime method of restoration and consumption for empowerment. While he is unable to eat the Fire of other Slayer magics (such as God Slayers or others that may exist) Prometheus has learned to tap into the magical essence within a few magics and eat its raw energy as a last resort means of revitalizing himself. Only working on more potent forces whereas weaker ones won't work, Prometheus can turn his enemy's greatest strength into his own beneficial form of strength. *'Loud Voice': While not one to throw tantrums or raise his voice needlessly, Prometheus' expansive lungs gives way to an incredibly loud and destructive voice. Such screams if channeled can create an explosive force that can nullify some spells, shatter the ground and glass surrounding him, or be used simply as a means of intimidation. While not the most practical method of using his Dragon Lungs, it is a valuable tool when used in the right way and as such he makes use of when the need calls for it. Keen Senses: Being a Dragon Slayer has attributed him the ability to smell scents no human can detect. They can be a thin wispy scent almost long gone that even hounds can lose. From the odor of magic to even an emulated emotion, Prometheus can track many entities by the most unorthodox traces they leave behind. His sight can spot things from a long distance or hone in on miniscule details, adjusting his gaze so he can almost gain a telescopic or microscopic ability to see objects at will. Beyond simply able to feel things before they come into contacts with his flesh, taste the air for semblances of magical properties and hear things that normally could be claimed as silent, his ability to sense danger can come almost as a radar of alarm. More often unreliable at best in the heat of battle it is most useful when the calm is the dominant atmosphere and the lethal intent is piercing through it like a dagger through silk bedding. *'Natural Reflexes': As an extension of his five senses and the sixth that senses malicious intent, Prometheus uses all of them to form an ultimate form of reflex. While not perfect it has saved Prometheus from a number of life or death instances in which he needed such a maneuver beyond simply basic evasions and blocking motions. From bullet paced projectiles to speeding spells and enemies moving faster than his own eyes can track, Prometheus is a highly reflexive combatant and its one of his most reliable accents to his considerable physical aptitude. Well Learned: Despite his crude beginnings, Prometheus has done all in his power to learn the written word and the tongues of many cultures. In his yearning to want to learn more about himself, Prometheus has studied much about the Era of Dragons and what it could connect to himself, including the last stand of Fairy Tail and Sabretooth's Dragon Slayers. From ancient texts to theories and hypotheses written in the current age, he delved as much of his spare time as he could over the years mostly in Crime Sorcière's care. Fluent in his knowledge of many forms of Slayer Magic, from the Dragons to even some Gods, Prometheus' intelligence has benefitted him in situations where the ignorant and the dumb may have suffered heavily. Incredibly Resilient: Due to his Slayer abilities, Prometheus has attained a high amount of durability, able to withstand more punishment than most Mages can usually withstand. Honed over the course of his life till perfecting his fiery steel-like body thanks to his mentor, Brimstone, he can stand toe to toe with some of the strongest beings across Ishgar. While he hadn't fought a substantial Slayer aside from one spar he knows his limits and what he can manage to push through and what he cannot handle. Physical Powerhouse: Aside from his large reservoirs of Ethernano, Prometheus is physically built in a way that he can dish out attacks that are beyond human reckoning. Having demonstrated this by barehandedly beating a Vulcan to the ground in a single punch and palming a strike from one effortlessly, Prometheus' capability as a ordinary fighter is beyond awareness from most in the Mercenary realm. Adding this to his magical prowess as a Slayer, he is a monster that few can handle the power he can distribute upon them. ' High Yielding Speed': Without use of his Magic, Prometheus is an inheritably swift person. Capable of running up vertical inclines for nearly a quarter of a kilometer his ability to move has been attributed from moving at high speeds with his own magic. To this end he gained a physical form that can outrun even ordinary weapon fire and allow him to outpace some of the swiftest entities or transports. Despite the speed he can keep it up even among a tough fight, making outflanking or overwhelming him quite difficult for most trained wizards in the world of Ishgar. Equipment Fire Lacrima: Used as a means to help enhance his abilities or consume where naturally flammable objects are few and far in between. Depending on the situation at hand, the color of the flame he uses helps manipulate his magic in different and advantageous means. Magic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Inherited through the unusual means of birth, Prometheus never truly learned how to properly use his Slayer Magic until later in his childhood when adopted into the Crime Sorcière Guild. From that point on he learned that he can adjust the ratio of heat and malleability of his flames given his control over his emotions and forethoughts on how to use it. Using most of his Magic on reflex, it came as no surprise that he required little to no arcane circles to be made so he can generate Ethernano to use for his spellcraft. Able to generate fire from any point of his body, Prometheus developed several styles of Katas of martial arts under the Fire Drake Style that enables him to fight more appropriately with his Slayer Magic. Having built up an immunity to most flames, even explosions, over the course of his life he's also garnered a resistance even to his opposite, Water and subsequently Ice type Magics. Enhancing his significantly powerful body to perform superhuman blows beyond the norm, Prometheus has a powerful physical property when using Magic in sync with his flesh and muscle. But on the grand scheme of things, Prometheus' ability to generate flames goes even deeper than simply giving him a powerful body, resistance to foreign fire and wielding the element as if it was part of his own spirit. No it is the manipulation of said tongues to adjust and create new means of adapting to the environment he's in. From creating Solid Flames that can grip things without burning or crushing -or with intention, scalding and ripping through durable matter- it can extend to the whole of body and even extend to other people he wishes to bestow temporary use of his Slayer Magic even if they themselves aren't a Slayer. On the external he can change the forms his flames can emulate and generate for useful instances where none could expect him to perform. On the internal, Promtheus can create orbs of residually charging Ethernano that can be released during times of great importance and can burn through his reservoirs quickly but give him an upperhand against most opponents for that duration. 'Basic Spells' *''' Fire Dragon's Roar''' (火竜の咆哮, Karyū no Hōkō): The most noteworthy spell of any Slayer type, where one inhales an abundant amount of oxygen to inflate their lungs with Ethernano and exhale the Element of their choice for great destructive effect; to which this is Fire for Prometheus. Prometheus had mastered this spell for a number of uses. For example, Prometheus can alter the concentration and range of which he uses his Roar. Narrowing to the point of becoming a plasma spear of molten heat with a thin radius but maximum penetration and scorching aspect, this has the farthest range to which he had boasted of striking targets from over 100 meters away with great accuracy. Another is the most familiar and widespread volatile in that he spews forth a large fireball to which detonates upon impact and creates an enormous inferno within a widespread area. While the number of said fireballs can be adjusted to how much Ethernano he wants to expend, Prometheus isn't taxed when he has to fire a cacophony of dozens of Roars one after another to lay on pressure to a number or one particular foe he wishes to annihilate. One method he takes is by creating a continuously burning flamethrower of sorts, giving him the ability to deal with a large number of attacks or cover a wide area while in motion or standing still. The last use he has for the Roar is using it as a propulsive force, allowing him to defy gravity or push him away from a particular vicinity to escape an attack or get to a particular destination. While not his most desired use of the spell, he has come to accept that pragmatism is often unorthodox. The sheer power of his Roar on its most basic level is enough to annihilate large gaits of cities or wilderness, placing him as a strong adversary for anyone who crosses him when using such a spell. *''' Fire Dragon's Steel Fist''' (火竜のこう, Karyū no Kou): By taking a known past spell and adjusting its name to bear it more strength, Prometheus gathers flames of Ethernano around his hand to deliver a magic enhanced punch of varying degrees of force. If landed upon his opponent, he can choose to let loose a fiery explosion in addendum to his own natural power or aim to strictly propel his target with its searing heat dispersing the air in front of it. If concentrated hard enough, Prometheus can grant it an almost molten aspect to which he can punch through hard objects, from magical to natural in nature, and melt through most barriers of which could be resistant to ordinary attacks. With power enough to send most opponents flying or flatten them with a incindiary blast of concussive pressure, Prometheus uses this more often than not to end fights before they can drag out very long. Depending on the gathered Ethernano he uses this spell can have an adaptable amount of power behind it, necessary to kill or render unconscious foes of his choosing. *''' Fire Dragon's Thrusting Steel Fist': (火竜の推力こう, Karyū no Suiryoku Kou''): A two-fold spell in which combines Prometheus' Fire Dragon's Steel Fist with a propulsion spell of flames that jet out from his elbow thus multiplying the force of his punch. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame '(火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): Through the forming of two hands' worth of volatile Fire Magic and then combining it into a singular point, Prometheus creates a large pyro explosion. Discharged at such a proximate range he can destroy large structures or fell beasts many times his own size and much tougher than his own strength can fend off. The range and force it retains varies on how much energy he places into it, making it a variable spell for his own choice. As he had learned, it comes with its own chant much to his liking that goes as follows, "With Flames in my Right and Flames in my Left you combine them to create a Brilliant Flame!" *'Fire Dragon's Head Hammer' (火竜の頭部槌, Karyū no Toubu Tsuchi): By applying force from his head onto his enemy or a desired target of inanimate nature, Prometheus recklessly launches a large mount of Ethernano from his forehead or the back of said cranium against the substance. The result is a surprising amount of yield of damage against his chosen prey, capable of stunning said target if he strikes them appropriately or drive himself through a wall if he so desired. *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang' (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): Through whipping flames in his hand in the shape of a claw, Prometheus can create cutting strokes of pressure in his Fire Magic. Having once done this to a Wyvern that he was able to decapitate it, the Dragon Slayer is able to make use of it as a form of bladed flame to fend off magic weapons and other sharp objects. Used for penetration rather than bludgeoning, it is one of Prometheus go-to spells for burning as much as shredding his opponents. *'Fire Dragon's Gripping Strike' (火竜の握撃 Karyū no Akugeki): Once Prometheus grabs a hold of his enemy, he grappels his own arm for levelled stability. Then he fires off an explosive shot of his Fire Magic point blank at his target like a shotgun of burning Ethernano. Such a measure is usually performed on enemies he can easily slip past their defenses or can be used to burn through an opponent's shield and/or barrier to which he can easily shatter through. At a range, Prometheus can crudely use the same spell to unleash a volley of small fireballs in a buffeting wave of hot tongues. *'Fire Dragon's Wings' (火竜の翼, Karyū no Yoku): The one spell which Prometheus finds invaluable due to the dexterity and dynamic movement afforded to it, the Fire Dragon's Wings gives him the ability to freely fly and maneuver in the air. Capable of moving at accelerated motions when donning this spell upon his body he can adjust and avoid attacks a lot quicker than before acting as a demi-enhancement on his own style of combat. Acting as both extensions of his body and additional proxy limbs of sorts, Prometheus can direct the wings to block or shield himself from enemy attacks or buffet the damage he would ordinarily receive. Through gestures he can create waves of searing wind-filled tongues that can destroy his surroundings or blow back enemy attacks. Capable of acting like blades they can parry magic swords or land cuts of their own on an undesirable enemy. It is one of his favored spells for its wide array of uses in and out of combat, making it perhaps the most practical spell in his arsenal. *'Fire Dragon's Blitz' (火竜の速い, Karyū no Hayai): A spell with the practical use of allowing Prometheus to make a quick throttling motion of high velocity from his place to his current target. While ordinarily swift, Prometheus uses this to add to his acceleration and gives him a way to fight at higher than adverage swifter combatants. By applying this to the soles of his feet he lights the ground aflame and then jettisons himself forward with incredible momentum, using his reflexes and senses to guide him to allow veering or altering course possible. The number of times he can use this spell can number into the dozens at one time as the necessity of staying one step (literally) ahead of his enemy usually affords priority. Combining this with other spells gives an increase of damage and benefits gaining a better chance of hitting past one's defenses. In his Drake Style, he drops to the posture of all fours, giving him the appearance of an animal and using the Fire Dragon's Blitz at a high multiplier of speed. Granting him an even higher amount of dexterity and agility, he often relies on more feral tactics when in this stance but can easily adjust and reestablish an upright posture when required. On a more instinctual use, Prometheus can use the Blitz spell to enhance his reflexes and dodge or avoid incoming attacks by way of projectile or ambushing method. *''' Fire Dragon's Claw (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Contrary to what the spell's original intent was, Prometheus adapts this magic and adjusts it for his own beneficial use. Taking in the term that hands and feet could be used as said 'Claws' as Dragons never had walked on their hind legs predominately, he uses either his hands or feet to make swiping wide gestures with lacerating attacks with scorching heat behind them. Depending on the concentration of Ethernano placed into his hands or feet varies the amount of cutting or kicking power he possesses when landing each kick. It had been witnessed one of his kicks was about just as great if not greater than his Fire Dragon's Steel Fist spell, having sent an aerial opponent crashing through several buildings with a simple impact. The cutting pressure alone was enough to rip defensive barriers asunder, burning and cutting simultaneously, even clawing through dense metals and earth in his way. It is a useful spell and one Prometheus more often than not in pitched battles of high octane conflict. * Fire Dragon's Stomp''' (火竜のストンプ, Karyū no Sutonpu): A simple technique with two general uses, this spell is implemented with a simple -what else?- a stomp of his foot. Whether its through the physical destruction he wishes to inflict on his surroundings or to create a buffeting wave of searing flames around him that can scorch through opposing magics this form of attack is as good for defense as much as it is for offense. It's conventional use while limited is also good to use if his hands are occupied and he wishes to break out of a hold or if he wants to propel himself into the air with said stomp or break his footing for whatever reason. The heated pressure from the wind carrying around him can unleash a volatile spreading flame that can be caught to his surroundings, making the spell a bit more useful if he wants to spread destruction all around his person. If used on a person, the force is incredible and can cause lasting damage to his foe if he so chooses to crush them literally underfoot. *'Fire Dragon's Club' (火竜の棍棒, Karyū no Konbou): Through the swinging use of his balled up fist other than a punch, Prometheus can instill a fiery spell of bludgeoning force upon his foe. With his Drake Style he can use this whips like flails, crashing continuous and unforgiving pressurized impacts that localize and concentrate as much power into smaller points. On the opposing end he can use this as a hammering gesture. With one hand or two he can swing down and knock back a wave of Ethernano or physical body with extreme power, capable of rending asunder durable substances or folding steel with enough energy imbued within the attack. Able to be folded around his hands for a burning sledgehammer effect or to use his primary strength to hit and then explode in a wide gale of hot tongues this is a useful spell for crashing his fists onto his foes without using his knuckles. 'Advanced Spells' *''' Fire Dragon's Sweat''' (火竜の汗, Karyū no Ase): A spell in which the user forcefully perspirates his Ethernano from every point of his body, coating himself in a solid sheet of Fire Magic. From his skin, to his hair, to his nails and within the veins that pump through the glands that rush blood through Prometheus. The result is an Enhancement Spell in which multiplies all of his natural aspects and increases them, capable of making tangible flames to which can grasp hold of objects and land kinetic blows upon his enemies. Able to create multiple pseudo limbs from the body he can theoretically create faux body parts to replace ones that were destroyed or maimed to help support himself. Through this transmutation Prometheus can become a comet of flames that carries him across vast distances in short spans of time, capable of giving him a great measure of transportation that can take him even across vast landscapes and outpace most forms of vehicular mode of movement that'd substitute bodily motion. The force of which he performs his attacks along with his reflexes are incredibly heightened, making him beyond superhuman than what he originally had displayed. While in such a form he infuses the Fire of Emotion to great effect, using his emotional disposition to flux his power and performance when in the midst of combat. It is here that, second to Dragon Force, he operates under the best kind of skill and strength. *''' Fire Dragon's Exploding Lance''' (火竜の起爆矛, Karyū no Kibaku Hoko): When one has to utterly annihilate a target from a long distance with incredible precision, Prometheus opts to using this particular spell. Gathering condensed Fire Magic within the centers of his palms with either arm spread out he claps his wrists together to unleash a folding pair of flames of jet-hot gold & white colors forward. Thrusting forward with missile momentum it crashes through buildings effortlessly and detonates along a wide trail of destruction till it hits the desired target. By the will of the caster, not only will it be pierced by forcibly explode within a forced enclosure to avoid a large radius of onslaught that'd be wreaked afterwards. *''' Fire Dragon's Fang Blade.jpg|Fire Dragon's Fang Fang Blade's Destructive Reach.png|Fire Dragon's Fang's destructive force Fire Dragon's Fang''' (火竜の牙, Karyū no Kiba): Prometheus will admit, while Molding Magic isn't his forte, he has made do with simpler constructs such as body parts and weapons, nothing of elegant design. However, when it comes to the Fire Dragon's Fang, he makes a single edged broadsword complete with cross guards. Being as long as his own body, the length of the blade is usually consistent unless he wills it to be expanded or change in its shape and size. The one thing that it shares with a spell such as Fire Dragon's Sweat is its solid, almost molten nature. Making kinetic force waves with every impact it makes against a desired target, it rends asunder most durable substances with ease and every strong swipe can unleash a devastating explosion of burning tongues that can reach up as high as most tall structures in existence. The weapon he called is one of his strongest forms of close quarters combat, making it highly prized and the one spell he uses before resorting to a stronger method of destruction. *''' Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Fire Dragon's Spiraling Talons''' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi: 火竜の牙爪, Karyū no Nejitsume): By collectively condensing highly potent stores of Fire Magic along his five fingers of his choice he creates an opaqued white colored flame. Unleashed through a thrusting gesture, the five molten beams of fiery light twist towards the desired target. Its jet-hot tongues are capable of effortlessly blasting through steel, making them ignore most forms of barriers that may defuse or defend against such potent power. One of his trump cards, Prometheus uses it as a means of completely bypassing an enemy's form and eradicating them by hitting their vitals. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi: 紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyūken): By focusing his Fire Magic to wrap tightly around his fists till they glow a bright gold color with a crimson outlied hue, Prometheus multiplies the power of his Fire Dragon's Steel Fist to a devastating degree. Unleashing a barrage of what can be described as detonating punches, strikes so hot and powerful they detonate the air pockets which they collide with along with the unfortunate target, with each subsequent strike adding to the total damage. A furious method of beating the ever-loving shit out of your foe, Prometheus uses this kind of spell when worked up into a wrathful disposition in which he loses most of his cool and reasoning he normally retains. Capable of using this while in motion on one or many opponents, it is a destructive attack that can shatter through most durable substances, magical or natural. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi: 紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): An offensive spell that takes molten flames and spirals them in a drilling twister blade of high intenisyt, Prometheus uses this as a means of overwhelming his enemy from a distance or at a close range. Its danger doesn't solely rely on a vast range or width of the explosion that follows but the high temperature. Reaching degrees potentially exceeding that of magma, the propulsion of which this is launched is further compounded by its corkscrewing motion that twist its way through most ordinary defenses raised by his enemies. As it was once Natsu Dragneel's finishing moves, Prometheus doesn't try to use this technique lightly less he believes he can end an enemy in a single blow for its intense power could likely create enough of a violent reaction to unleash untold collateral damage around him from the force wave alone. *''' Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Fire Dragon's Hell Geyser''' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi: 火竜の地獄間欠泉 Karyū no Yomi Kanketsusen): A technique Prometheus charges flames under the earth and unleashes it with incredible effect. Prometheus first arranges it so that he makes the appropriate circle, marking it so that it has the proper radius and length from each point. Once that is done he triggers it by forcing a large surge of Ethernano into the earth either through a subtle trail from a distance or by touching it directly. Given his own immunity to flames he can stand within its scorching reach without any fear for his own life. But what comes next is a volitle explosion that shoots high into the sky, able to reach the tops of mountains if he so chose to. Within the center of such hot molten flames an enemy's defenses are burned away, turned to ash and charred till nearly nothing is left of their being. It is a technique that Prometheus uses as an ambush method as well as a finisher move, able to augment it with the Fire Dragon's Soul in order to avoid expending any magical energies of his own in order to empower it. The mere width of it can swallow an entire city block with ease, making it a technique he'd prefer not to perform where local populaces can suffer both lethal and collateral damage that can cause lasting harm to the surrounding environment. Thus it is a last resort method in order to catch an enemy unawares and not to be used lightly. 'Enhancements' *'Fire Dragon's Soul' (火竜の気迫, Karyū no Kihaku): A saying was once uttered by Natsu Dragneel when he and two other Slayers were locked in pitched combat against the dreaded Edolas creation, Dorma Anim. 'Use tomorrow's strength today to win our fight now.' Whether those were his exact words or not is impossible to say as it happened over several centuries ago and was only told by two of the three centuries documented. But thus came across the texts a young Prometheus an epiphany. The use of future power and thus a way to use past strength as well. To put it simply, he can gather strength over time and utilize it in an immediate crisis situation. The way he utilizes this method is by passively assimilating spare Fire Magic within a certain point of his body and will continue to do so over the course of each and every day. The process took multiple attempts to perfect but Prometheus achieved this through discipline and meditation, allowing himself to obtain perfect stability even in the midst of combat. These compact balls of Ethernano act as reserves separate from his overall stores of magical energy he has at his disposal. Much like the discovery of Second Origin three hundred years ago changing most Mages at the time and unlocking their real strength, this would be another -more artificial- creation of strength Prometheus can unlock. The process by which to use it is by drawing a hexagram of flames along the surface of his skin where the point he physically placed the Fire Dragon's Soul. Then by jabbing it with his thumb and twisting it with a shout of, "Fire Dragon's Soul, Release!" he unlocks a potent amount of power that fills his body and jets an enormous amount of power around him. The practical use Prometheus is able to perform this is through refilling his body with Magic when capable, planting the energy into the ground and unleash a catastrophic explosion of potent Fire Magic, or automatically pushing himself into his ultimate state of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon Force. Prometheus himself cannot use these in great succession as they eat up his stamina quicker than even his Advanced Spells ordinarily. Attempting to do so could leave him vulnerable and quite exhausted no matter the temporary strength he uses. If he doesn't burn through it all, most of his strength goes back to his main reservoir to keep himself healthy and not devoid of magic for fear of depletion or death. *''' Dragon Force''' (竜の力, ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu): The next stage of evolutionary strength for a Dragon Slayer, Prometheus undergoes a true transformation that accelerates the outpour of Fire Magic and augments his overal body to levels far beyond what his spells could achieve practically. The signs of achieving this state come in the form of scales physically forming around the skin, nails turning into claws and hair smoldering like embers with glowing eyes. A state in which is said to be the strongest form a Dragon Slayer achieve, their power of destruction is only matched by some of the most powerful beings in the world of magic makign Prometheus truly a fore of nature when he unlocks it. Through either the consumption of high volumes of magic or a pure flow of flames that enhance him straight into the next state, Prometheus requires a source of power to achieve this state and cannot do so through his own sheer will. 'Dragon Force Attributes and Spells' *''' Burning Aura.png|Prometheus exerting a Monstrous Magical Aura in Dragon Force Burning to Ash.png|Nearby entities being burnt to ash by his Magical Aura Monstrous Flaming Aura': As a response to Prometheus rise of incredible stores of Ethernano, Prometheus becomes overwhelmingly exuding in flames of gold, crimson and white to the point it overlaps into the environment surrounding him. Just standing close to him is hazardous for bystanders' health, as they can catch aflame and become roasted in such proximity. Through adjustment of this aura his own natural punches that don't require weaving of spells are potent enough to scorch and obliterate anything he comes into contact with. The sheer demonstration of this as he punched a hole into a mountain displayed the sheer ferocity of his might on full display. The heat coming off him can spread an inferno to the surrounding land if it isn't being countered by a powerful surge of Water or Ice Magic that he himself is resistant and adverse to by nature of his own powers. Despite this, the pressure emanating from him can be such a shock to some that it'll render them unconscious just by being within its initial vicinity making him a true nightmare on the battlefield. *'Physical Augmentation': As Prometheus is in Dragon Force, the amount of strength, speed, agility and dexterity he can yield is off the charts to most Mages. Whereas he could easily KO Vulcans with a single punch in his ordinary base state, the Slayer can now crush behemoth monstrocities more effortlessly. Taking on punishment more withstanding in this state, his durability allows him to operate in environments much more dangerously than before, giving him a resistance or immunity to his foes who may have an upper hand in such as a poisonous bog or a ice laidened field. As such the momentum he generates gives him such movement that allows him to propel naturally along the air, mimicking flight without the use of flaming wings to which he can easily generate upon will in such a form. Combined with insane reflexes, Prometheus is highly quick to maneuver and dodge before he can even register the threat accordingly. Such amount of strength cannot be compared to before, making him a true beast of martial might on the battlefield. *'Basic Spell Augmentation': As Prometheus is in Dragon Force, the yield of strength his prior spells gain is increaded magnanimously, each one becoming easier to utilize and stronger than before. Such an example could be the Fire Dragon's Roar in which can be unleashed in such a wide berth that it can annihilate whole city blocks one after another if unleashed with no restrictions to its power. With each spell being more devastating than before, Prometheus takes care to cast any magic while in such a form of such volatile and wild power. *' Fire Dragon's Mantle''' (火竜のマント, Karyū no Manto): By manipulating his Fire Magic to the point his Ethernano creates an indiscernable shroud of blinding flames around his body, Prometheus can generate such propulsion and velocity that he can virtually travel at any given direction regardless if its in the air or on the ground. With such condensed flames wrapped around him at all times he gains the force of a "meteorite" as he claims, crash and pummeling his enemies with such repeated fury and onslaught that the merit of his words are more close than any single enemy would take them for granted. His most general means of assault and defense on both grounds as the Mantle is a living shield of solid flames that can act on his will's accord, creating pseudo-limbs and constructed weapons much like his Fire Dragon's Sweat but to much greater effect. *''' Fire Dragon's Prison''' (火竜の監獄, Karyū no Kangoku): A spell in which Prometheus surrounds his foe with an enclosure of repelling and disintegrating Ethernano. Formed through being at the epicenter and sending thirteen points of trailing flames that form a perimeter that explodes in a violent upheaval of golden-orange-white tongues. Finally finishing by forming many lines overhead creates a furnace of restricting Fire Magic that acts as a barrier with the Slayer inside. While Prometheus can potentially escape anytime he wishes, he uses this more as a restriction on the environment for his foe, letting the atmosphere slowly choke them of air or cook them throughout the battle's duration. If pressured while within, Prometheus can absorb the spell and eat it to restore lost stamina and energy he had crafted through his own hands but had manifeste and took shape outside of his own control. *''' Fire Dragon's Hell Domain''' (火竜の黄泉国土, ''Karyū no Yomi Kokudo''): A stronger variant of the Fire Dragon's Hell Geyser, Prometheus extends his reach by way of being in the Dragon Force. Able to create multiple streams of near invisible running flames to certain points surrounding his environment. Within a matter of seconds to a couple of minutes, the Dragon Slayer can create multiple monolithic pyres of flames that over time expand and swallow everything into an all consuming infernal embrace. The destruction is so vast and unforgiving that Prometheus can easily turn an entire city into ashes given enough time. Should the towers of Fire Magic converge it'd become a wall of flames making it virtually impossible to escape from. By this way, Prometheus also has the ability to manipulate the fabric of such flames and make them launch fire balls, spiraling torrents and fissures of tongues at his enemy while they make their gradual encroachment upon their standing position. It is a strong spell and very few can stop it once it is set in motion. *''' Fire Dragon's Hell Roar''' (火竜の黄泉咆哮, Karyū no Yomi Hōkō): The strongest roar that Prometheus can utter, Prometheus once challenged himself by pitting it against a body of earth akin to that of a meteor falling towards a town. After mustering all of his concentrated Ethernano that his Dragon Force can muster with a large inhale, the Dragon Slayer unleashes a focused beam of white hot flame that crashes into the earthen monster, pushing back and eventually eradicate it with an explosive yield. While Prometheus can never perform more than two of these roars in conjunction, it is one of his strongest weaponized spells to use against any single enemy and won't be used unless he knows for sure he can land the blow. Such collateral damage could be said that the witnesses would be nonexistent and the devestation could be considered a true cataclysm to the earth, sea and air around it as it'd leave a permanent scar that'd disfigure the geography in a traumatic way that he wishes not to inflict unless victory must be attained. *'Fire Dragon's Rising Inferno Sword' (火竜の隆起インフェルノ刃, Karyū no Ryūki Inferuno Yaiba): Launched through a means of connection a punch, this spell is perhaps one of Prometheus' deadly spells while in Dragon Force. By collectively gathering, concentrating and charging all of his flames into a single limb (most perferably an arm) he channels it into a singular attack that unleashes a proportional amount of force that is said to "pierce through a mountain". To great effect, its wide access of ferocious flames can burn away and corrode some of the most durable of magics and enhancements, making it a do or die weapon of choice. While it can technically be directed at any angle, Prometheus generally relies in an upward swinging motion to unleash the attack. Even if the chosen limb doesn't directly connect and add kinetic force, the gait of the spell is so massive that is almost impossible to dodge at a close distance as it can swallow a stadium's worth in its reach. Usually using such a spell is so taxing that Prometheus will automatically lose Dragon Force, leaving him panting for breath in his natural state of being if not only allow him a handful of seconds left in such a mode after using such an attack. Category:Crime Sorcière Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Category:The Phoenix Saga Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Mage Behind the scenes/Trivia *Coined off the Greek Myth god, Prometheus, who gave fire to man so they could learn how to use it on their own. In a way, Prometheus the character is a reflection of being divinely touched with the ability to use flames without any prior knowledge of how to use it. Category:Crime Sorcière Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Category:The Phoenix Saga Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Mage